Beauty and the Missing Nin
by ClareTurner
Summary: This story is inspired by Beauty and the Beast, and takes place where the Manga is at the moment. It is rated M for lemons at least one per chapter and there are pairings of SasuSaku, SuiKar, and a little HinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Missing Nin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters, nor the story of Beauty and the Beast. I am just a fan who loves lemons, and thought that for the current happenings of the Manga of Naruto, that this storyline would be perfect... I think too much... anyway, please don't flame me, I will accept constrictive criticism, but I do not appreciate people yelling at me just because their opinion is different from mine. Since I see that they actually have televisions on the show and the manga, I will have them watch movies and play videogames.

Rating M for lemons (at least one every chapter)

Even know this is not a crossover, I am going to explain which characters will be like which from Disney's version of Beauty and the Beast.

Sasuke-Beast

Sakura-Belle

Suigetsu- Lumeire(I don't know how to spell it)

Juugo- cogsworth

Karin- Gaston (lol)

Chapter 1: Abduction

Sasuke was at the climax of his long battle with Danzo, the man who conspired against his clan and forced his loving brother to kill his entire family. Thankfully, he was winning. Suddenly, there was a distraction... to Sasuke's annoyance Sakura Haruno, the girl who had always loved him, got in the middle of the fight.

"Get out of the way Sakura; I don't have time for this." The Uchiha said angrily pushing her aside, but was surprised to be punched in the face and flown to the other side of the clearing by said kouinichi.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said angrily, yet extremely surprised. The Sakura he remembered never punched him for one, and for two... was never that strong.

"Why he hell are you fighting Danzo? I want an explanation for once!" she yelled at him with a strait, determined face. Sasuke had never seen her so determined.

Danzo took this opportunity to make his advance. He took Sakura and used her as a human shield.

"Let her go!" Sasuke demanded standing up.

"And what if I don't? It's clear you care about her."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said angrily while Sakura remain confused at the entire situation.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't care about me letting her go and you would just go through her to get to me."

"I'm not like you. I won't hurt innocent people to get what I want." Sasuke responded angrily.

He closed his eyes, and opened them extremely pissed off and used Tsukiyomi to knock the struggling Sakura out. While Danzo was distracted trying to fend off a possible hit to him, Sasuke used a clone to attack him from behind slicing his head in half. Danzo fell to the ground, and Sasuke caught Sakura so that she didn't get hurt.

"Looks like you won Sasuke, let's return... You look worn out." Madara said appearing finally. "What are you gonna do with her?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura in his arms. He then looked to the side, to see Kakashi, Lee, Sai, and Kiba staring intently to see what he was going to do.

Without a word, Sasuke walked over to Madara with Sakura still in his arms, and Madara took that as Sasuke taking her with him. As the others tried to stop them, Madara took them strait to their hideout from his space/time technique. Karin was slowly getting angrier and angrier as they walked into their hideout.

"Why did you take her with us?" Madara asked. He looked at Sasuke. He never said a word. Sasuke was staring at her face with what could be... guilt? Finally Madara spoke again. "Could it be that you wish to restore our clan with her?"

Sasuke finally looked up. "Yes." Was all he said. With that, Karin stormed off to her bedroom.

Madara grinned beneath his mask. "Very well." He said. "Until she is pregnant you may take a break from retrieving the tailed beasts. That will ensure that nothing happens to you or her. Is that alright with you Sasuke?"

"Yes..." Sasuke said again. "I've gotten my revenge... it seems that he was the mastermind behind everything."

_Ah, but you have no idea I was also behind it..._ Madara thought. "Alright then... Just make sure that the girl never leaves. We can't risk her escaping and telling everyone where this hideout is. Especially since it is the main one."

Madara left while Sasuke stayed silent and carried Sakura to his room. He released the jutsu. He knew that she was going to struggle when she woke up, so he decided to take off her clothes. As with any teenage boy, he got a boner the moment her clothes were off. He fought the urge to fuck her while she was unconscious. He wasn't that mean. If he was going to restore his clan, he wanted the woman to remember how it happened.

While he was waiting for her to wake up, he locked the door, and went into the bathroom connected with his room to wash the sweat and blood from him. He didn't want his first time with a woman to be when he was dirty. As he took a short shower, he had no idea what he got himself into. Why did he choose to restore his clan all of a sudden? Why did he choose to with Sakura?

Suddenly while he was deep in thought, he heard Sakura wake up. He got out of the shower, put on a robe, and walked out to find Sakura confused and scared with a blanket covering her.

"Sa....Sasuke-k...kun?" she asked scared.

Sasuke didn't say a word. Instead he approached her. He wanted to get his first time jitters over with.

"Sasuke-kun... what are you..." She asked with her voice shaky as the Uchiha hovered over her forcing her to lay on her back. His left hand removed the blanket from her body.

"Sasuke, no... What are you doing?" Sakura screamed. She attempted to punch him, but since he remembered how strong she had become, so he used his right hand to hold her arms above her. She still struggled, and then attempted to knee Sasuke where it was very sensitive at the moment, but he countered by forcing both of his legs in between hers.

Sakura was crying now. She knew what Sasuke wanted now, but she didn't know why. Sasuke hated her. But her body wasn't as logical as her thoughts. As Sasuke's rock hard, pulsating dick got closer and closer to being inside Sakura, Sakura in return became extremely hot, and her body wanted him despite what her mind was saying. Despite what she was trying to convince herself; she still loved him. She always had.

That was why she decided to relax and submit to the Uchiha. Part of her didn't care if he loved her or not. That part of her wanted him to fuck her.

And that is just when the horny sixteen year old Uchiha entered Sakura's extremely wet and hot pussy. Sakura yelped as he entered. It was her first time, and it was with the boy she had always loved... even if he never loved her. Sasuke was silent other than the hard breathing and the grunting as he started pounding her faster and harder. Sakura did nothing but cry. She moaned, but was scared to moan his name. Soon Sasuke let go of her arms, so Sakura immediately held onto Sasuke's bare back.

Finally the two teens felt themselves starting to climax. Sasuke got faster and harder as it approached. Sakura started screaming, and held onto Sasuke even tighter. Finally Sasuke entered Sakura all the way and held himself inside her as he came. It took a few minutes before the two of them calmed down. Finally Sasuke got out of her and laid to the side still out of breath.

"Sa...Sasuke...kun..." Sakura said with tears still in her eyes. "Why... did you..."

"Hn... your still annoying..." he said looking into her emerald eyes. "You don't remember what else I said the day we became genin?" he asked her.

After a confused look, Sasuke continued. "I need to restore my clan with you. From now on you have to live here. I was given a break from getting the tailed beasts. When I get you pregnant I will be given those duties again..." Sasuke said trying to sound unemotional as always. The truth was that he didn't want to go after the beasts, because he knew that Madara would force him to retrieve Naruto. "Until then you have to stay in my sight at all times. Is that a clear enough explanation for you?" he asked.

"Yes..." Sakura said sadly. She had to submit. She knew he was stronger than her. He could always kill her if she resisted too much. Why did she even think that she would have been strong enough to kill him? She sighed and allowed this Uchiha to rule her heart yet again.

"Good..." Sasuke said. He was hoping there was not going to be any arguments. He then decided to go to sleep with his left arm draped over Sakura. There were no more words that entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Silence and Jealousy

The next morning, Sakura woke up before Sasuke. (or so she thought) _This is my chance... while he's asleep..._

Sakura got up slowly, and attempted to get out of bed when an arm pulled her back down.

"Where do you think your going Sakura?" Sasuke's voice taunted as he climbed on top of her just like the night before, hard as a rock again.

_I guess it's true that men are horny when they wake up... _Sakura thought as she found herself getting wet yet again. Sasuke didn't care just as the night before. He just thrust himself inside her hard and quick. Sakura moaned again just as she did the previous night. This time she was completely submissive from the beginning, and put her legs around the strong Uchiha as he started pounding her faster and faster.

Again Sakura screamed louder and louder. Why couldn't she resist him? Why couldn't she be strong enough? Why did she give in to him?

They both climaxed, Sasuke stayed inside Sakura for a little while just as before.

Finally Sasuke got off Sakura. He walked to the side of the room, where he retrieved a rope. He walked back to the bed, and gave Sakura some clothes Madara must have left for her. They had the Uchiha crest on the back. Sasuke told Madara once before that he would want that for whoever he chose so that that woman would be his and belong to him. He wanted whoever it was to wear the pride of his clan.

When Sakura saw them, she blushed. She never knew he would want her to wear his crest... Just for restoring his clan?

"What's the rope for?" Sakura asked while putting the new clothes on.

"To make sure you don't escape me." He said as he put on his own clothes.

Sakura gulped. "escape him"... She didn't like that idea... After she was dressed, Sasuke took the rope and tied it to her left wrist, and the other side of the rope to his right wrist. Sasuke allowed Sakura to go to the bathroom while the door was slightly ajar so that the rope would still be attached to each of them. then it was his turn.

"Just so you know, I infused chakra with these bounds. Its impossible for you to take it off." Sasuke said before going to the bathroom himself. Sakura sighed and waited until he was done. When he was, he led Sakura out into the hallway. They went into the kitchen, where Karin sat at the table sulking. She didn't like the idea of another woman baring the crest of Uchiha on her back and given the task of restoring the clan.

Sasuke paid her no mind as he got out cereal and poured it for he and Sakura. He sat down and ate. Sakura was too angry to eat. She wanted to go home. She wanted to forget about ever knowing Sasuke Uchiha.

"Eat Sakura." He ordered. She still didn't budge. Karin grinned. She was happy that her rival wasn't following his every order. "Eat or I'll force you." Sasuke said sternly.

With a sulk, Sakura finally gave in when Sasuke activated his Sharingan to prove that he was serious. Karin just sulked again, and stormed out of the room.

"Who was she?" Sakura asked.

"That's Karin. Don't mind her. She thinks she was worthy to pass on the Uchiha line." Sasuke said dully.

"And... I am...?" Sakura asked. She was suprised by his statement.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he kept eating. Sakura sighed and ate as well. There was no point in trying for conversation when he was like this. The rest of the day was silence. They sat in front of the TV and watched movies, but there were no conversation between the three of them. Karin was annoyed but knew better than to betray Sasuke. She was a jealous person, but not enough to get him to hate her for it. While they watched movies, Sasuke insisted on keeping his arm around Sakura. Sakura liked the attention, but still hated that she was being used. After dinner, Sasuke lured Sakura into his room yet again. Just as the night before and the morning, he fucked her and then they went to bed. Sakura could tell her life was hell now. No freedom, no friends, no love. Just being used to restore a clan. What kind of life was this going to be?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: if you hadn't guessed, Suigetsu is my favorite Hawk member...

Chapter 3: Love Games (yes, I got the idea from the song)

About a week after Sakura had been taken by Sasuke, two new people joined the hideout. The two boys had been captured by the Kages after the meeting, but were rescued by Madara.

"Hey Karin..." Suigetsu said as she greeted them both. "What's with you? You look more bitchy than usual... Are you on your period..." however before saying anything else, the poor boy received a punch from the crazy woman. Water spurted everywhere. Karin ran into the hideout angrily, and (from what Suigetsu thought) growled like a dog.

"Damn it! I hate it when she does that!" he said when his face went back to normal.

"Maybe you should be nicer to her." Juugo suggested.

"Maybe _she_ should be nicer to_ me!_" Suigetsu yelled at him.

"Where have you two been?" Sasuke's voice came from where Karin ran in. Trailing behind him was Sakura.

"Ah... so _that's_ what she was so mad about!" Suigetsu observed. "Who's the girl?"

"None of your buisiness." Sasuke said walking back in.

"Sasuke! Come on man! Its not like I'm gonna take her away from you!" he said trailing. Then he noticed the rope. "Uh... why is she tied to your arm?"

"I said its none of your business." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Sasuke's using her to restore his clan..." Karin said angrily.

"OH... no wonder your more pissy than usual!" Suigetsu said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Karin said punching the poor boy yet again. She than retreated to her room.

"I told you to leave her alone..." Juugo said with a grin.

"Shut up..." Suigetsu said annoyed. He went into the kitchen to refill his water bottle, and came back in to sit on the couch to introduce himself to the new house guest.

"Hello! I'm Suigetsu." he said with a wide grin with a tooth showing.

"Uh... I'm... Sakura..." she said unsure of what to make of the new arrival. He seemed to remind her of Naruto. She looked back to Sasuke, who didn't care either way. He was annoyed but didn't care if Sakura talked to them or not... as long as they didn't take her away from him he didn't care.

"That's a nice name Sakura-chan!" he said with a smile. "I know Sasuke can be demanding at times, but he's a pretty good guy..."

"Heh..." Sakura said with her fake smile. _Well he used to_ she wanted to say.

Over the next few hours, Suigetsu helped get Sakura to feel more comfortable about staying there. Since he found out that Sasuke did not tell Sakura anything about how everything came to be, naturally he volunteered to explain it all. He told her how Sasuke saved him from Orocimaru's hideout, stopped him from killing unnecessarily, their journey to Itachi. Then he was about to explain about what happened afterward, Sasuke stopped him.

"That's enough Suigetsu." He said annoyed.

"Alright, alright... jeez..." Suigetsu said rolling his eyes. "I guess that's too much of a touchy subject for you."

"What? Why don't you want me to know what happened next?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"because I said so."

"Sasuke, I don't even understand why you brought me here. I don't understand why you saved me. I don't even fucking understand why the hell you killed Danzo! I'm sick of you not telling me anything. Its always been like that. You don't say a word to me, and when you do, its either 'hn', or short phrases. You never say anything!" Sakura yelled at the stuck up Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at her for a few minutes and then responded. "Hn..." as he turned his head to the other side and ignored her yet again.

"See what I have to put up with?" She asked Suigetsu.

"Yea... that's kinda strange... " Suigetsu said looking at Sasuke weird. He wondered what got into him. Why was he so hostile all of a sudden? He was hostile at times before, but never this much.

"Tell me about it... when we lived in Konoha he was better than _this_..." Sakura admitted. She didn't really care if Sasuke overheard. "He ignored me, but he wasn't this mean... I guess he only knows darkness now... I should have forced Naruto to go home. I should have known he was a lost cause..." she said ranting while tears started forming while she tried to stop herself from crying. "It would have been better than becoming his slave..."

During this conversation with Sakura and Suigetsu, Sasuke started to have a strange twinge in his stomach. He felt sick, nauseas... why was he feeling this way? It wasn't like he cared... or did he? Was he starting to feel bad about not giving Sakura any freedom? Was he feeling bad that Sakura felt that she was nothing but a slave? Did he feel jealous that she might be in love with Naruto now and not him? No... Sasuke Uchiha was never jealous. Sasuke Uchiha never loved...

No, Sasuke Uchiha thought that he never loved anyone. But what if he did? For three full years he had done nothing but hate his brother. The only emotions he let himself feel were hate and anger. His only focus was revenge. But now that his revenge was almost fully taken... what was he to do now? He took Sakura to try and restore the clan because that was the only option he could think of... But why did he feel so empty? Why did he feel so... guilty? Was that the emotion he was feeling?

That was the only logical explanation he could think of. He was feeling guilty. After all, the entire time he was Gennin and living in the village he got to know Sakura and Naruto. That was the only possible explanation. He felt guilty for treating his former teammate... no... friend like this. That was it. He was going to make up for it that night. That night it would not just be sex.

After dinner, Sasuke led Sakura into his bedroom as usual. Sasuke locked the door and undid the bonds that she had on her wrist. Before Sakura started undressing herself as she did every night, Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait, we're doing something different tonight." He said stopping her and pushing her gently against the wall.

"W... what?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke grinned. "I'm going to make a deal with you." He started. "As long as you do everything I say tonight and be a good girl, I will give you more freedom tomorrow."

"More... freedom?" Sakura asked as if she was confused at the phrase.

"Yes." Sasuke said with a grin. Without another word, he started kissing Sakura's neck. Sasuke smiled as he heard Sakura start to moan. "good girl..." he whispered in her ear. He then started to slowly lift her shirt up and touched her lightly all over. Soon her shirt was off, along with her bra.

"Sa...Sasuke-k..kun..." She started to moan as Sasuke now massaged her right breast and sucked on the other. He then used his free hand to take off her panties and slowly felt his way into her folds. He grinned at the fact that she was extremely drenched and hot.

"Good girl," he repeated as he now started massaging her clit. He stopped sucking on her breast, and then took off her skirt completely. He stopped everything making Sakura moan in pain since she was about to climax. He took her by the hand leading her to the bed. He allowed her to lay on the bed, and opened her now closed legs.

"Sas...Sasuke.... what... ah..." Sakura moaned as Sasuke's tongue started licking Sakura's swollen clit. Sasuke did this as his two fingers also entered her. After Sasuke was satisfied with Sakura's screaming orgasm, he went up to Sakura.

"Don't think your done for the night Sakura..." he whispered into her ear. "Its your turn..."

Sakura looked startled at his comment, but he simply smirked. "Undress me." He ordered. Sakura followed the order, but was a bit too fast for Sasuke's taste. "Slowly, and do what I did to you..." he said with a wide grin. Sakura did as she was told. She started kissing Sasuke's neck, and as she took off his shirt started kissing his chest. She kept kissing his chest as she undid everything bellow.

"Good girl...." Sasuke groaned as Sakura freed his pulsating, veiny, warm, rock hard dick. At first Sakura didn't seem to understand what to do, so Sasuke took her hands and led them to his shaft so that she could rub it up and down.

"Good... now you know what comes next..." Sasuke said with a sly smile. Sakura sighed. She was afraid of this part. She was afraid of doing the next part. She was intimidated by it as she was.

"You don't want to be a bad girl do you?" Sasuke taunted softly. "I won't force you to go until I climax I promise I will stop you."

Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and did what she was told. Sasuke groaned. "G...good... g...girl..." he managed to say. After a little while of allowing Sakura to suck his boner, he stopped her.

"That's enough." He said softly. Sakura was relieved when he stopped her. She didn't like doing that. "Now, get on top of me." he ordered.

"What?"

"You want freedom don't you?" He said with his signature Uchiha smirk.

Sakura got on top of Sasuke's naked, muscular body. Sakura was extremely embarrassed at her body. She was never happy about being naked. She always thought she was ugly. She didn't care the other nights because Sasuke was screwing her and never really saw every inch of her. Now he was telling her to get on top of him where he could see everything. She blushed and closed her eyes.

Sasuke on the other hand smiled. He never realized how beautiful Sakura was... no, why was he thinking about that? He wanted her to earn her freedom... right? He shook the thoughts away, and gave Sakura her next order.

"Now, put me inside you this time." he said with another smirk.

Sakura was surprised and shocked at his order, but she obeyed. If she followed his orders than the night would be over and the next day she would have more freedom. She was surprised at how good this felt. Herself being the one putting his dick inside her instead of him just thrusting it in. She liked the temporary dominance.

"Now, start moving." Sasuke said seriously. Sakura obeyed. She loved being on top for once. It made her feel less like a sex slave and more like a lover.

After a few minutes of this, and moaning and groaning, Sasuke had enough and grabbed Sakura putting her on her back and having he on top all while staying inside her still. "Good girl," he whispered in her ear as he started slowly going in and out of her again. He loved hearing her moan. He then worked his way up to pounding her faster and harder. In fact, something made him go possibly even faster and harder than the other nights.

What was it about Sakura that made him want to fuck her so badly? However this time was different.

"Sasuke!" Sakura moaned. Sasuke's mind was gone now. Sakura had never screamed his name before then. Moreover, she never willingly said his name without having "kun" at the end of his name. Sasuke was feeling overwhelmingly lustful with her now. He decided to do something he never did before... he kissed her. Right on the lips.

Sakura was surprised, but kissed back with the same amount of lust and had tears in her eyes. It was the first time he had ever shown her some kind of affection. Some kind of inkling that he might even love her too. She didn't mind this as much anymore if it was going to be like this from then on. Sasuke's tongue massaged Sakura's and it turned them both on even more.

Soon after they suddenly let go of each other's mouths, the two uttered the loudest screams and moans they had ever done as they climaxed at the same exact time. Sasuke held himself inside Sakura as he did every night before. However this time, Sasuke didn't want to let go of her. It was as if he thought that if he let her go than he would lose her again. He wanted to keep her with him. He didn't want anyone else to touch her. He wanted her to himself.

"Sas...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked after a while. Sasuke finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you." he said to her softly. "Tomorrow I won't force you to be bound to me, but you must promise me that you will not leave this hideout."

"I promise." Sakura said. More freedom was all she asked for.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. He didn't take himself out of Sakura. Instead he decided to sleep while holding her close to his body. He didn't want her to leave his side that night.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about the delay, I've started school, and had a problem with computers and inspiration. And I apologize in advance… this is a Suigetsu/Karin lemon…

Chapter 4: The Bitch gets some

Karin was pissed off. She was fine with hearing the moans from that new girl Sakura every night with HER Sasuke… but why were they suddenly louder and more passionate than usual? She shifted her legs at the thoughts of thinking of her in Sakura's place. She got this way every night, but was able to go to sleep peacefully… tonight was different.

Karin looked at Suigetsu and Juugo to see if they were paying attention. When she saw that they were in a conversation, she left silently to her room. Not caring to lock the door, she went straight to her bed and lay down toward the wall. She unzipped her shorts, and slowly slid her hand down to her hot, extremely wet folds.

Karin moaned as she rubbed her swollen clit slowly. She was surprised she lasted this long without doing this. She used her other hand to massage her own breast. It felt so good that…

"What are you doing…_Karin…_" Karin almost screamed at Suigetsu's voice from behind her.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!!!! GET OUT!!!" she yelled.

"Hmmm… it is now…" he said walking closer. "See, I always wanted to take advantage of you the moment you were the most vulnerable!" he said trying to roll her over. She attempted to punch him, but he caught her arm. "See? You're not even as fast as you were… your distracted…." He then looked at the hand attached to the arm that swung at him. It was covered in her wetness and cum. "Hmmm… looks like you've been a bad girl haven't you?" he said as he licked the wetness from her fingers.

"Sui… Suigestu…" Karin started to moan. She couldn't help it anymore. Her pussy was extremely hot, and if Suigetsu was going to calm it down, then she was going to let him. She didn't care how much she hated him…

Suigetsu grinned. He liked her like this. She seemed so innocent, and wanting… He then kissed Karin on the lips hard, and massaged her tongue with his. He unzipped her shirt to reveal her bit marked body. He massaged her breasts causing her to moan more and more. She felt her arms go to him now as she took off his shirt. Karin wrapped her arms around Suigetsu's neck and legs around his waist humping in want.

Suigetsu felt her already hard boner get harder and twitch in want as she did this. He dry-humped her in return causing her to moan in pleasure.

Soon Karin couldn't take it anymore. She slammed Suigetsu to the bed so that she was on top. She took off his pants and freed his pulsating cock. She blushed, but then grinned as she went down to suck on it hard.

Suigetsu groaned loud as she did this. Was she a professional or something. Suigetsu wondered how many times she had to do this… for Sasuke… Kabuto…Orocimaru even? He didn't care… it felt wonderful!

"Oh…feels… so… good…" Suigetsu moaned.

Karin suddenly stopped, and went up to kiss Suigetsu's neck. "Oh just fuck me already…" she said humping at his erection.

"Gladly…" he said practically ripping off her shorts and panties. He pinned her to the bed so that he was on top again. He kissed her harshly while putting his fingers in her pussy. "mmmmm…. You're so drenched Karin… You are such a slut…" he whispered in her ear.

Karin gasped, as Suigetsu slammed himself inside her hard.

"I might just _fuck_ you until you pass out…" he said in her ear as he started fucking her harder and harder and picking up the pace. Karin moaned so loud that it rivaled Sakura's screams in the other room. Soon Suigetsu and she climaxed in each other almost at the same time that Sakura and Sasuke did. Suigetsu let everything out inside of Karin, and held himself inside until they were calmed down.

Finally Suigetsu laid next to Karin, and surprisingly, she held onto him to cuddle. He didn't protest, and did the same with her.

"Thank you Suigetsu… I needed this…" Karin admitted.

"I thought you hated me…"

Karin didn't respond for a few seconds, but then she spoke. "I don't hate you, I guess… I just… didn't understand my feelings…"

"What do you love me or something?"

"Don't be an idiot!" she said annoyed. "I like you…"

"Oh… that makes so much of a difference…"

"Were you following me or something?"

"No… It's just that their sex made me get a boner, and I was going to relieve myself when I heard you moaning and decided to help us both out…"

"Oh, how kind of you…" Karin said with a hint of sarcasm but mostly tiredness.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay… I might need you in the morning…"

"They… do it in the morning too?"

"Yep…"

"Wow… never thought Sasuke would be so horny…"

"Never did I…" Karin said as she fell asleep

Suigetsu grinned, and kissed her on the head. "good night Karin." He whispered, "I wish you knew how I really felt about you…" he said as he fell asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey I'm sorry I've been gone for so long…I've been pissed off at Sasuke til he finally admitted that he doesn't know if he still wants revenge…So…here's the next chapter…oh and just so you know current things may or may not appear…including Itachi's small comeback since I love him so much…^^(Btw…I cried writing the following chapter)

Chapter 5: True feelings

_Sasuke was on the ground covered in blood. He looked around and everyone was dead. The only person who was alive was Tobi. Why was this happening? What happened? Where was Sakura? He turned around to find a very pregnant Sakura lying dead on the ground. Sasuke ran to her and held her in his arms. No…she couldn't be dead…not her…not his child inside her… He never got a chance to tell her how he felt… He never got to tell her he…_

"_I thought you cared not about that woman Sasuke… I thought you were only using her…" Tobi's manipulative voice seethed in Sasuke's ear. "Together we can rule this world. There is no reason to restore our clan in this way. We can live forever…Take over and rule."_

_Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears as he stood up and then attacked Tobi, only to be stabbed himself. "What a waist…in the end you still ended up like your idiot of a brother…" he seethed as he walked away._

_Sasuke crawled over to Sakura. Holding her close as he himself was dying. He let out true tears as he held her and his unborn now dead child close to him as he faded into darkness to join his brother and the rest of his clan…_

Sasuke woke up shaking and sat up straight. What kind of dream was that? Why would he have that kind of dream? He looked around and saw that Sakura woke up when he did and was looking at him concerned.

"Sasuke?" she asked. It had been a few weeks since she started living there with him and she stopped using –kun at the end of his name. He liked that. It made him feel closer to him. "Sasuke…are you alright? You're shaking…"

Sasuke shook his head and put his hand on his forehead. This was just a dream right? Not some kind of strange prophecy? "I'm…I'm fine…Sakura…" he said sighing.

Before she was able to say anything else, Sakura ran to the bathroom throwing up. Sasuke looked toward the door concerned, but then got up and walked toward her to see if she was ok.

"Sakura?" he asked as she finished and washed her mouth out.

Sakura looked sadly at him. She thought that once she was pregnant he wouldn't want her anymore. She knew she must be pregnant because she was never late with her period and she never threw up like this.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Since when did you care about how I am?" She said suddenly harsh. Sakura didn't know if it was her hormones or herself finally being able to stand up to the Uchiha instead of being walked all over by him.

"Sakura…what…"

"Since when did you care when I was sick? Since when did you care about my wellbeing? It's a baby you want right? Well wooptido… I'm obviously pregnant. I'm three weeks late, I've had strange cravings lately, I'm hormonal, and I'm throwing up. You obviously only care about this baby so what's the point of asking if anything is wrong?"

Sasuke was wide eyed. He didn't know what to say anymore. She was really pissing him off now.  
"You think that's what I feel? What the hell Sakura? You always wanted me to give you attention and then when you get it you get all upset with me! How am I supposed to know what you're feeling?"

"Why do you even care? You're so damn confusing. One minute you act like you hate me, the next your fucking the hell out of me, then you go and get more sexual and cuddly, then you suddenly act like you care about me! There's so much I can take Sasuke. It's obvious that I still love you and I always will. When you were gone all I could think of was what if it was better off if I were dead! I felt like I should have went after you just because if I died trying to get you back. If it wasn't for Naruto making me live on I would be dead." She finished falling to the floor crying. She hated this. She actually confessed what she felt after Sasuke left Konoha. She was such an idiot. Why did she think Sasuke would even care. She knew he only cared about the baby inside her. She _knew _it.

Sasuke just stared at her blankly. What was with her? What was with him? Why was he feeling this way? He went over to the bed, and lied down with his back toward Sakura.

"There you go again…" Sakura said sadly. "All you do is turn you back toward me and say nothing. What is it because I confessed I was suicidal? Do you actually feel remorse and guilt now? Why do you always…"  
"If you really feel that way than leave." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Sakura…you obviously hate me for everything I've done. I'm offering you a way out. I'll handle Tobi. I won't let him hurt you or our child. Go back to Naruto and have him be our child's father."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"…It was obviously a mistake taking you… I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"S…Sasuke…" She said tearing up. She went over to him and sat on the bed. "You…got me pregnant…and you expect me just to leave you. You are such an idiot… do you really think I want to leave with your child? Even if you don't love me I'd want my child to have its real father. Even if only the child was the one giving me the love." She said looking down. "I'm not leaving. Even if I hate living with you. Even if I hate having sex with someone who doesn't love me back…"

Sasuke's head turned toward Sakura for a second but he did not allow her to see his face. "Your…staying?" he asked confused.

"yes…I'm not leaving you with your baby…" she said softly and looking down at her stomach sadly.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment but then sat up and looked back to see Sakura's back was turned to him. He frowned and suddenly hugged Sakura from behind gently. He had never given her this type of hug in his life. He held tighter but not too tight as Sakura gasped in surprise. He put his legs around her body to pull her in closer and held her close. He never let her see his face. He was too embarrassed for her to see it.

"S…Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I'm…sorry…" he said in a hoarse whisper. "Pl…please…forgive…me…" he said laying his head on her shoulder and laying his hands on her stomach where their child was.

"S…Sasuke…k…kun…?" Sakura asked tearing up yet again.

Sasuke held her even closer. He couldn't hide his true feelings anymore. Not from Sakura…not even from himself. He always knew the reason he chose Sakura and not Karin. He knew the reason why he wanted her and her alone. It was about time that he finally admitted the truth to himself and Sakura. He did not dare allow Sakura to see his face as he said these next words.

"I…I didn't understand…I…I thought it was…just…a stupid annoyance…some strange…sickness I had… that's why I left in the first place… to get rid of this sickness…But the more I was away…from you…the more…worse…it became. It's like…part of me was missing… an important part… I thought…leaving would…stop it…but also…protect…you…"

Sakura's throat was so swelled from crying that she thought she would not be able to say another word but she was still able to say something. "p…pro…tect?" She gulped.

Sasuke buried his head in her shoulder which now allowed Sakura to get a hint of what was going on. Her shoulder became extremely wet. Sasuke was crying.

"S…Sasuke…" she said starting another round of tears herself.

The raven-haired boy finally looked up at her showing his concerned, sad, and tear-stained face. He could not say one more word as he kissed her passionately and she kissed back wrapping her arms around him. Neither of them could take much more of this as Sasuke gently laid Sakura on the bed and started kissing ever part of her body removing the robe that was on her when she ran to the bathroom. Sakura moaned in want as she took off his robes as well.

Sakura wanted Sasuke, and he wanted her. That was all Sakura needed to know. All she ever wanted was him to love her. He's never officially said it, but his words made her realize his true feelings. He truly did love her in return. He wanted her and no one else to have his child. He wanted her and no one else…

Sasuke kissed Sakura's body passionately and smiled when he got to where their child was. He kissed the baby and then went down to where the child was conceived. He spread Sakura's legs wider so he could access her wetness better. He licked and sucked on her clitoris allowing her to scream and cum while he was doing so.

Sasuke smiled and licked up the liquid right away and went back to kissing Sakura. She started to sit up to give him the same treatment, but he stopped her.  
"You don't have to do that anymore."

"What?" she asked blushing and confused.

"It's obvious that you don't like to do it. So I won't force you to anymore."

Sakura blushed and smirked. "You're not forcing me to Sasuke…I want to make you feel good too." Sakura smiled as she went down and started licking his extremely hard manhood and sucking on the tip. Sasuke moaned the loudest he had ever moaned. It felt better than it did before…was it because this was different?  
Finally Sasuke stopped her and laid her on the bed again kissing her passionately. She wrapped her wanting legs around his waist as he pushed himself inside her moaning at her insides closing in on him. He then started thrusting in and out slowly, but then started to go in harder and faster.

"SASUKE!" sakura screamed holding onto him.

"mnnn…Sak…ura…" he moaned loudly as well as he started getting even bigger while inside her and thrusting as fast and hard as he could.

Finally the both of them screamed each other's name loud enough for the entire hide out to hear as they both came together.

They panted as Sasuke held himself inside of Sakura and smiled looking into her Emerald eyes. He finally laid next to her and held her close to him.

It was silence for a little while until the Uchiha finally spoke. "I…love you…" he said looking at her seriously. "there…I finally said it…" he said looking amaized at himself.

Sakura blushed more and kissed him. "That's the one thing I've always wanted to hear." She said holding him close to her again and cuddling.

Sasuke and Sakura were happy. The first time they were truly happy in a long time. Since it was the middle of the night when Sasuke woke up from that nightmare, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

However, there was someone who overheard the entire conversation…and he wasn't too pleased….


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
